Drowning in a sea of love
by FanFiction297
Summary: Hermione is tricked into things she would not ever had done before and she shows her rebel side but all this is caused by that one Slytherin...Draco Malfoy D/Her
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi this is a fan fic dedicated to Dramione it starts with a bit of hatred but it goes romantic after a while hope you'll enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any other character.**

Hermione walked out of the great hall with Ginny and Harry, "so what are you doing this weekend?" asked Ginny to Hermione

"Oh…I have to tutor" said Hermione "Someone in my year that needs help in muggle studies"

"Well that sucks" said Harry interrupting

"Yeah but I get paid five galleons an hour for four hours" said Hermione "20 galleons"

Harry Hermione and Ginny walked to the Gryffindor common room after a long Friday.

They entered the portrait after saying the password, Ron sat in a maroon couch near the fire with a girl the two of them where snogging.

"Oh how disgusting" said Ginny out loud so Ron and Lavender would hear

"Oh shut up Ginny" murmured Ron

Hermione looked away she still had feelings for Ron but she could not look at them snogging in the middle of the common room.

"Let's just get this over with so I can go back to _my_ common room" said Hermione to Harry.

Hermione became head girl and had her own common room shared with the Head boy, she helped Harry with his muggle studies essay when he got stuck as she had some experience.

The two of them sat down in a table away from Ron and Lavender Hermione facing her back at them.

"Okay The Second World War… What do you know about it?" asked Hermione

"Well it was lead by Alfof Hibler-"

"Adolf Hitler"

"Yeah that…Hibler hated Jews, and that's about it" said Harry

"Okay…I don't see you writing anything down" said Hermione bossily "Get out a parchment and start writing"

Harry from his bag took a quill and a piece of parchment and began writing down

"Adolf Hitler was born in Austria-"

"Where?"

"Austria, A-u-s-t-r-i-a" Hermione continued "born in 20 of April 1889"

"Hey that's lavenders birthday" said Harry out of the blue

Hermione gave him an 'I don't care about that fucking retarded slut that is being shagged by Ronald Weasley' look.

Harry suddenly looked down at his parchment again

"Once in power Hitler was determined to set up a dictatorship in Germany…."

They kept on going till Harry's three parchments were filled front and back about the muggle World War Two.

"Okay I think I'll get good marks for that" said Harry sarcastically

"I better go" said Hermione taking her stuff.

"Bye" she said

"Bye" he replied

On the way out Ron said "bye 'Mione" but she walked along like she didn't hear it

She walked down to her common room and walked down to the portrait.

Hermione sighted "Mud-blood" the portrait hole opened.

She walked in and sat on the black leaded couch in front of a roaring fire.

Draco Malfoy came in down the stairs that led to his room.

"You are going to pay for the password ferret boy when I get to pick mine" said Hermione to the blonde boy.

"Oh so you like it I thought making you say the word that you must hate every day for a whole month to get in here is just amazing" said Draco

"You'll pay" she said under her breath

"You don't mind if I shower in your bathroom do you because mine has cold water" he said not even bothering to hear her answer he walked straight in, "thanks" the showers where individual for each other right beside each ones bedroom.

Hermione left her head back and sighted.

She got up and walked to her room.

The room was red and gold looking her bed was gold with red sheets and her carpet was red the walls where red with stripes of gold and her wardrobes where maroon colour.

She fell backwards on to her bed she had a toilet in her room a brilliant idea went rushing to her head the pipes of the bathroom and the shower where connected so when the tap used cold water the shower water turned extra hot while when the tap used hot water the shower turned extra cold, she was going to have some supper fun.

She went into the bathroom and turned the tap full power cold, she could hear some shouts of "AHH, HOT, IT BURNS" then she turned the cold water off and the hot water full on until steam came out of the tap and again some screams came out,

"FUCK, COLD AHH GRANGER!" she shut the tap and walked outside leaning against the wall with her arms crossed waiting for Malfoy, some steps where heard and

the door opened with a bang "What the hell was that you bloody mudblood" yelled Draco

"Just having some fun, told you, you where going to pay" she smirked at him then she suddenly noticed the strong body with six packs and a single towel around his waist, she knew Quidditch did do great for exercise when she accidentally ran into Harry on the prefects bathroom (he wasn't supposed to be there) and seen how great and fit he looked and when Ron took his T-shirt off after Quidditch training while Hermione waited for Harry and him and 'accidentally' looked at his muscled body.

She mentally slapped herself for looking at him but still couldn't take her eyes off him

"Wow look at that Granger likes what she sees" laughed Draco; Hermione took her eyes off him and pointed the stairs down to the common room.

"That's for you not to mess with me" she said

"Oh I'm shaking" smirked Draco walking away.

"Hope you don't mind I am bringing a visitor tonight" he said laughing

She knew what that meant 'shagging' another slut or maybe Pansy

"I don't mind just please for the sake of humanity put a charm or something I don't want to hear your slut friend moan 'ohh ferret boy' in the middle of the night" she said sarcastically

"Oh but I am sure you wouldn't mind" he said

"What are you suggesting I would ever want to be shagged by a ferret no thanks" she replied.

"Well you haven't ever been shagged of course so why would you ever want someone who offers" he said "still waiting for Weaslette to come and shag you, he is too busy for that with that Brown one"

"What do you mean I haven't been shagged how would you know" she said offended

"Girls talk Pansy is my source of information don't think the nickname 'virgin Granger' is for noting if it wasn't true some one would come up and say 'I shagged Granger' but no guy has ever done that so it's pretty obvious"

Hermione felt Rage and angriness as she knew It was true but how could people call her 'virgin Granger' behind her back.

"Is not any of your concern ether way" she said

"_The little worm book will never get a good shag_" he sang "_the virgin granger waits for Weaslette who right now is fucking little slutty Brown" _

"Shut up" she growled

"_She is waiting for Weasletteeeeeeeee" _he still singed

"FINE, fine you want me to shag some one I will you just wait and I will get someone" she stormed off and walked down to the Gryffindor tower "Black margin" she said the portrait opened and she barged in "Where's Cormack?" she said to Harry who was talking to Ginny

"What? Cormack he is over there" he pointed at two Guys who where talking she walked to them and kissed Cormack rough in the lips when she parted she mumbled some words "You and I are going to have some shag tonight" everyone in the common room looked at them surprised but Hermione didn't bother to look at them Cormack didn't say a word but kissed Hermione more roughly Hermione jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist Cormack with his right hand holded Hermione and with his left he had it on her neck and walked out of the common room leaving everyone with shock.

Ron especially who was on the couch on his own while lavender went to change to her PJ's.

Cormack kissed her and ran his hand on her bushy brown hair and moaned slightly.

Once they got into the common room the two of them hadn't changed positions and Cormack lifted her in to the room Draco watched as the two of them snogged and walked to her room.

He placed her on the bed and took his school shirt off and left it on the ground, then he took his shoes of and undid his belt but did noting to his trousers, he jumped to Hermione and touched her slightly on the cheeks he ran his hands down her neck and unbuttoned her shirt one button at a time revealing a soft white bra.

She touched his bare torso and felt an electric shock that turned her on even more.

He took her skirt off and touched her breast "Want a good shag I'll give you a good shag" he moaned

"Ready?" he asked

"Ready!" she replied in a moan.

And he came into her.

**A/N:I just made Lavenders birthday up just to get Hermione to give him an evil look, anyway i can imagine that you know why its rated M for….anyway hope you liked it stay tuned for later chaps….. :) Xxxx**

**Please Review….**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up at seven, she opened her eye and she saw Cormackk laying there on her bed then she thought of how could he end up getting there…but then she

remembered

It was like some kind of monster filled Hermione when Draco sang that she could not contain it she just rushed quickly and she then like something pushed her off her body and lost control of what she was doing.

"_Oh my god I slept with Cormack McLaggen"_ she thought.

Silently she got out of bed and dressed. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes where tired as they where fucking each other all night until about four _in_ the morning.

"Hey Hermione" she heard from the bed

"Hey, ya Cormack Eh I was thinking of going for breakfast" she said trying not to make eye contact

"So early no one would be there" he replied

She didn't reply she would have loved to have breakfast early and not to face Harry or Ginny and definitely not Ron with his bombarding of questions, in the morning.

He got up and dressed "I better go before someone starts wondering where I am"

She looked at him.

"I think everyone will know where you are by now" she said slowly

She kissed him "Bye"

He kissed her back "bye"

"_Who are you and what did you do to Hermione Granger, you just slept with Cormack _

_McLaggen" _she thought in her head_. _

She jumped back into her bed and closed her eyes.

Once she opened them again she looked at her watch and it was ten, her stomach started grumbling.

She didn't want to go to breakfast but she had to.

Once at the entrance of the Great hall she felt her hands sweat, she took a deep breath and walked in everyone that was in the common Room last night was looking at

Hermione when she walked further on she noticed Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and Dean (who was told the story) staring at her.

She quietly sat down beside them, "oh pumpkin juice, my favourite" she ignored their stare because she was ashamed.

They did not ask any questions but continued with their conversations but with one or two looks at Hermione with disapproval.

She walked back to the common Room she knew she had to tutor and McGonagall 

had told her, her student will meet her in the common Room.

As she walked in she seen Draco, on his own she couldn't care less she just walked in 

and looked at her watch "Where the hell is this person" she murmured. Then she seen the must surprising thing Draco had four Books of muggle studies beside him.

"_It can't be him, he is Malfoy" _she thought

"Oh no, no, no, is not you that I have to tutor" she said hoping he would say no

"Don't worry mudblood is not me" she sighted in relief "is my friend Theo Nott"

She then looked around _"NOOOOO"_

A tall black haired boy appeared for Hermione's surprise he looked so handsome his hair had changed from short to long side fringe and straight.

Hermione's jaw was almost on the ground "Granger"

"Nott" she tried to sound casual

"Well I'll leave you two alone to do some work" said Draco winking at Theodore

Hermione noticed but ignored it.

"First time I see someone from Slytherin wanting tutoring for muggle studies" she said taking some quill

"Well is not that I want to I 'have' to" he said also taking some quill out

"What do you want to start with 'Muggle life 2000' or 'muggle finances'" she asked showing him two books

"Muggle life 2000"

She nodded her head and opened the page up in the third page skipping the introduction.

"Listen carefully I wont repeat myself"

He nodded she was surprised about how attended he looked

"Okay Muggles live a complex life, they work like wizards and gain money to live let's examine a muggles house, a home has a kitchen where electronic things are-"

"What the hell is an 'electoronic' thing?"

"It works with electricity"

He still made a face of 'what the hell is that'

"We'll work that later just listen I'll ask you questions later to see if you were listening"

"Things like microwaves and toasters…"

Meanwhile…..

"So what do you think happened to Hermione to do something so stupid you know Hermione right she wouldn't do things like that" said Ginny to Harry, Dean, Fred, George and Ron

"She probably was on drugs" said one of the twins

"No, she is not on drugs, well I hope not" said Harry

"She is not on drugs" said Ginny "she has more sense than that"

"Yea like going in front of everyone and telling Cormack they were gonna shag has more sense than taking drugs" said George

"I'll go talk to her see what going on" said Ginny

"Do you know the password?" asked Harry

"Yea she told me it" replied Ginny

"And that's how a Microwave works now can we get back to the book" she said

"Okay what page were we"

She suddenly felt a hand run trough her leg up to her knee

"You look nice tonight" he whispered

"Thanks can we go back to the book Theodore" she pulled her knee away.

"And when you act bossily" he said pulling nearer for some strange reason Hermione didn't pull away

"_Not again Hermione stop"_

"_Shut up I can do whatever I want I want to kiss him"_

"_No Stop"_

"_Yes worm book Hermione gone, cool Hermione here_"

And she kissed him his hands uncontrolled ran through her body touching everything they could reach she felt on fire.

The two of them walked without separating into her room and landed on her bed.

Suddenly Ginny came in walking trough the hole and down the hall turning left and walking into the common room she looked around "Hermione?"

Ginny just walked into the room and "Oh holy Merlin's beard"

She jumped and came out of the room.

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice came from the inside of the room

"Hermione is that you with Nott" she shouted

Hermione appeared from the door with a night gown.

"Ginny what are you doing in here" she asked

"What are you doing in there with Theodore Nott" she raised her voice

"That is not what it looks like" Hermione tried to explain

"It looks like you are shagging Theodore Nott that's what it looks like then if is not that then what is that I seen in there" she said unease

"Calm down Gin is…not…I…"

"I came here to talk to you and I was down at the common room defending you telling them that you weren't taking drugs but you know what I think now…you might be" and Ginny stormed off.

Hermione went down trying to stop her.

"Wait Gin" she called

Then she heard the portrait shut "Crap" she whispered

"Wow, are you having some fun up there" said Draco

Hermione with no patience took her wand and pointed at Draco.

"Well nice, Nott, now we can stop calling you 'virgin Granger' and label you 'slutty mudblood'" he said

"Well done Nott" Draco winked at him.

"Shut up Malfoy don't call her that"

"In love are we I thought she was only the 'Next conquer'" Draco said

"What?" Hermione asked now pointing her wand at Theo as well

"This was a game, to see who can conquer more girls" said Nott in a sad tone

"By having sex with them?" Hermione sounded mortified

"Yea but I realised it was all wrong when you kissed me that you are not just another slut out there you are smart and beautiful" he sounded truthful

"Get out" shouted Hermione

"But I"

"GET OUT" she screamed

Once he left Hermione turned to Draco.

"You planned this?" she said slowly "you sent him to do it"

"Correction challenged him to do it and he was about to mark you as his" he laughed

"I hate you ferret boy"

Then she went to her room slamming the door before she slammed it Draco heard some sobs and inside he felt something rip.

What was happening to him?

He feels something for that muggle born?

"_I think I'm in love"_

A/N: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed and anyone who is reading my story love you lots.**

**Sorry took so long to update…busy with all my exams and all.**

**Hope you enjoyed so far…stay tuned for later chaps**


End file.
